


enterrementde vie de garçon

by Ariane_Watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_Watson/pseuds/Ariane_Watson
Summary: C'est l'enterrement de vie de garçon de John, il se remarie et à quelques craintes pour ce nouvel enterrement de son célibat! Challenge du Collectif Noname avec les thématiques ramène moi à la maison et tenir ses promesses.





	enterrementde vie de garçon

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, me voici avec mon challenge de Mars du Collectif Noname. Pour la petite histoire, la trame de cette fiction avait été écrite avant d'avoir les thèmes mais je l'avais laissé un peu de coté réfléchissant à comment bien ammener mon histoire. Le plus drôle c'est que quand je l'ai commencée, j'écrivais en même temps des dossiers de compétences pour trouver du travail. Et notre Eli ( Elisabeth Holmes) nationale trouvait sympa que je fasse un petit challenge en écrivant une partie de mes compétences professionnelles dans ce texte. A vous de les retrouver mais ce n'est pas très compliqué, j'ai laissé trainer mon fil tout au long de ce texte.
> 
> Dans ce texte, les deux thématiques m'ont beaucoup parlées et donc je les ai combinées.
> 
> Ramène-moi à la maison, proposé par Hamish W. Holmes
> 
> Le défi de l'auteur : Actuellement, dans quel fandom souhaiteriez-vous vous retrouver l'espace d'une journée ?
> 
> Ma réponse est simple Hal, pendant que toi tu lis des mangas près de la cheminée de ces deux messieurs d'un certains âges qui aiment résoudre des crimes, je suis très proche de toi puisque je fouille dans tout le matériel chimique qui est mis à ma disposition dans la cuisine. On ne sait jamais sur quelles trouvailles on peut tomber. Donc si tu le souhaites Hamish, nous pouvons aussi les suivre pendant cette journée et les aider en devenant des détectives en herbes.
> 
> Tenir ses promesses, proposé par EmilieKalin
> 
> Le défi de l'auteur : Est-ce la fanfiction qui vous a amené à l'écriture, ou est-ce l'écriture qui vous a amené à la fanfiction ?
> 
> Emilie, j'écris depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai commencé par la poésie. Donc c'est en voulant élargir mes connaissances en écrit que je me suis rapprochée de la fanfiction. Mais si j'en ai écrit c'est parce que j'en ai lu. Je dirais donc comme dans toute bonne réaction chimique, c'est un bel équilibre.
> 
> Sur cette grande intro, je vous dis Enjoy ( texte non revu par une béta donc désolée pour les coquilles)

**_ Enterrement de vie de garçon _ **

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Sherlock, alors que Rosie venait d'avoir quatre ans, John Watson avait pris une très grande décision. Cela lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Il faut dire que son colocataire n'avait pas eu vraiment de chance sur un des moments les plus urgents de sa vie. Rosie à l'âge d'un an et demi fut atteinte d'une pneumonie très grave. L'enfant chauffait trop fort et elle toussait tellement qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration, sans parler des pleurs incessants. Sherlock, malgré les bains d'eau froide et le paracétamol, n'arrivait à rien avec ce petit bout. Et de ni une, ni deux, il avait fait appeler une voiture de Mycroft pour se rendre à l'Hôpital. John n'était pas en ville suite à un séminaire qu'il devait suivre pour la clinique privée dans laquelle il travaillait. Mycroft avait évidemment fit prévenir le père le plus rapidement possible, mais le parrain lui, avait été éjecté de la salle de soin. Il ne présentait aucun lien du sang, ni lien légal vis à vis de cette enfant. Même les menaces du gouvernement britannique ne firent rien à cette histoire. Les deux hommes devaient attendre dans une salle alors que l'enfant la plus précieuse aux yeux du détective consultant se retrouvait seule et sans repère. L'arrivée rapide de John grâce aux méthodes peu conventionnelles de son beau-frère, put rassurer le brun qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter dans une position plutôt autistique, les mains sur les oreilles tout en effectuant un mouvement de vas et viens sur sa chaise, ressemblant à un balancier. L'ainé Holmes avait juste posé sa main sur le dos de son cadet en marque de soutien sans brusquer le jeune homme. Le médecin, horrifié par l'attitude de Sherlock, s'était jeté sur lui afin de le câliner et le réconforter. John rassura doucement son amant en le prenant dans ses bras. Il fallait que la crise cesse afin de l'emmener au plus vite avec lui voir Rosie. Hors de question que l'on puisse refuser au détective de prendre soin de cet enfant qui considérait Sherlock comme un père à part entière.

OoOoO

Le problème de Rosie ne fut pas le seul facteur de sa grande décision. Sherlock, depuis que John était revenu à Bakerstreet, avait pris tout son temps pour s'occuper du médecin et de sa morveuse comme il aimait l'appeler juste pour titiller John. L'appartement avait été réaménagé par la location supplémentaire du 221 C. Tout ce qui était laboratoire, chimie dangereuse, expériences douteuses avaient été reléguées dans les sous-sols du batiment. A l'étage la chambre de John avait été transformée en nurserie parfaite où le père pouvait dormir avec sa fille en tout sécurité. Une cloison avait même été érigée afin de laisser de l'intimité à la petite choupette. Sherlock avait changé dans son comportement, il était prévenant, préparant avec John tout ce qui était routine comme les biberons, les repas, le change, le bain, ...

Il n'hésitait même plus à aller faire les courses pour soulager le médecin endeuillé. John avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, le détective pouvait lire dans ces yeux, la tristesse d'un monde écroulé. Un soir, ou ce trop-plein d'émotion avait encore causé, cauchemars et cris, Sherlock était monté rapidement vu le bruit fracassant. John qui avait toujours éprouvé des sentiments ambigus envers Sherlock, se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier afin de l'embrasser avec toute la douceur du monde. De fil en aiguille, les baisers se firent plus fougueux et sensuels, la tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes augmentait de jour en jour. Un soir, après une course poursuite qui avait failli par se terminer à l'hôpital pour un coup de couteau dans la poitrine de Sherlock, c'est par le sexe que lui et John atténuèrent leurs frustrations et se prouvèrent un amour inconditionnel qui durait déjà depuis plus de 2 ans tout en permettant au médecin de s'installer dans la chambre du bas, laissant toute la place à sa Rosie Jolie dans sa chambre nurserie. Sherlock avait ramené John à la maison. Cette maison dans laquelle il avait échoué quelques années auparavant et qu'il avait quitté dès que le limier avait été laissé pour mort. Bakerstreet sans Sherlock Holmes, c'est comme une mousse au chocolat sans les blancs montés en une émulsion aérienne parfaite.

C'est pour cette raison que l'anniversaire de Sherlock fut plutôt rempli d'émotions diverses quand John se plia devant lui, un genou à terre et un écrin dans les mains pour demander au détective de l'épouser. Étonné mais heureux, le plus jeune annonça son oui en entrainant son médecin personnel dans la chambre alors que Rosie dormait tranquillement chez Molly. John avait tout prévu afin de passer une soirée inoubliable et Molly ne disait jamais non pour s'occuper de sa filleule. Heureuse pour les deux hommes qui avaient enfin trouvé leur voie.

OoOoO

Pour John, ce fut une belle consécration et après quelques mois de préparation, la veille de la cérémonie montra le bout de son nez. La famille de Sherlock ainsi qu'Harriet et Clara (remises ensembles suite à la désintoxication complète de Harry) avaient donné un énorme coup de main pour les préparatifs, mais au moins, ce mariage leur ressemblerait. Après tout, aucun wedding planner serait capable de répondre aux exigences de ces 2 hommes. Ils avaient mis un frein sur les enquêtes et un coup d'accélérateur en décoration. Sherlock avait un don pour le pliage des serviettes et John pour l'organisation minutée de la journée. Mais il n'était pas encore question de discuter de la cérémonie pour le moment, l'heure était à l'enterrement de vie des garçons. Miss Hudson était intransigeante sur le lieu où John et Sherlock allaient dormir la veille du mariage. Le détective pouvait garder sa chambre mais le médecin devait se contenter du canapé de l'inspecteur Lestrade, son témoin. Sherlock lui contre toute attente, avait choisi avec le plus grand naturel son grand frère Mycroft. Vu l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux hommes, John avait plutôt pensé sur un choix féminin comme miss Hudson pour éviter un incident diplomatique. Mais non, naturellement, le lendemain de la demande, le limier avait filé net au club Diogène pour faire la surprise à son frère de son futur engagement, mais aussi pour lui demander de lui accorder l'honneur d'être son témoin. Le détective ne pipait pas mot, mais l'investissement de son ainé dans sa vie et celle de John afin que Rosie ne manque de rien, avait enterré la hache de guerre. John avait donc dû faire son paquetage le matin. Son uniforme d'apparat se trouvait déjà chez son témoin, donc il ne lui restait à prendre que le strict minimum afin de passer la soirée. Il ne voulait pas exagérer sur la boisson étant donné que le mariage avait lieu à 14h00 le lendemain. Choix respecté par Lestrade qui n'avait toujours pas annoncé le programme des festivités. Il en était de même pour le frère de Sherlock, qui avait gardé le silence sur la soirée prévue pour son cadet.

Les adieux étaient lourds et émouvants pour les deux hommes. Ils ne s'étaient presque plus quittés depuis la pneumonie de Rosie. John était inquiet. Il revoyait cette image de Sherlock qui l'avait tellement marqué. Et si par malheur cette soirée se passait mal ? le médecin avait profité de la présence de Mycroft afin de lui parler de ces tracas. Ce dernier se montra rassurant en racontant en quelques lignes ce qu'il avait prévu pour son cadet. John avait besoin de sécurité afin de partir en paix et il savait que le secret serait bien gardé. La soirée se passerait au laboratoire de Saint Barts pour une demande spécifique du gouvernement. L'un des meilleurs membres du MI6 était atteint d'une allergie spécifique et excessivement importante aux acariens. Ses poumons étaient gravement atteints et le frère de Sherlock ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre cet agent très doué dans le piratage des données et dont la tâche était de trouver toutes les données concernant le futur Brexit que tous détestaient. Au laboratoire, une généticienne belge travaillait sur un vaccin composé de protéines hypoallergéniques ressemblantes à celles produites par ces horribles bestioles. Sherlock allait donc passer son enterrement de vie de garçon à faire les purifications des protéines par ultracentrifugation. Ce test serait suivi par un western blot coatté avec les anticorps spécifiques à cette molécule afin de s'assurer que la purification soit parfaite. Si les résultats s'avéraient corrects, la chef de projet pourrait alors reprendre le cours et vérifier l'hypoallergénicité de son produit par un test Elisa de compétition et l'envoyer en formulation pour la création du premier prototype de ce vaccin. Mycroft mettait un point d'honneur dans la réussite de ce projet.

John se mit à sourire le cœur léger, jamais son amant n'avait eu un tel challenge et il ne risquait donc pas de faire une crise suite à son absence. Les témoins les laissèrent seuls quelques minutes car les fiancés ne se reverraient que le lendemain pour un moment très intense et très attendu. Après quelques baisers, John décida de passer la porte sous le regard boudeur du brun. Sherlock pouvait vraiment se montrer très lunatique.

"On se voit demain, je serai le gars en uniforme au bout de l'allée, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres" lui murmura John alors qu'il passait le seuil.

"Je t'aime John" fut la seule chose que le brun répondit à cette formulation. Le médecin en fut estomaqué. Jamais le détective ne disait ce genre de chose devant des gens, même si ces personnes faisaient partie de la famille. Il suivi Greg, le cœur complètement retourné par cette déclaration. Sherlock ne finirait jamais de l'étonner. D'ailleurs, qu'allait-il se passer le lendemain ? John en rougit ce qui rendit l'inspecteur un peu hilare face à ces deux hommes se comportant comme des adolescents. Ils étaient quand même le duo le plus demandé dans la résolution de crimes hyper complexes nécessitant parfois l'utilisation d'armes. Par contre quand il s'agissait de leur relation, ils étaient si mignons et très tendres entre eux, comme s'il s'agissait de leurs premiers émois. John monta dans la voiture de police se demandant à quelle sauce serait-il mangé le soir même alors que Sherlock, lui, préparait le thé pour son frère.

OoOoO

Greg, après être passé chez lui déposer le sac de John, il emmena le blond dans leur bar habituel. Là-bas se trouvaient Mike, Molly, Anderson (qui comme membre fondateur du club de soutien de Sherlock après le grand saut, s'était rapproché de John suite à l'enterrement de la hache de guerre existante entre eux) et Donovan (qui avait dû admettre que le limier était un gars bien même si elle le charriait toujours). John eu évidemment droit aux exclamations des compères ce qui le rendit un peu rouge tomate.

Une première tournée de bière arriva sur la table, des verres classiques de cinquante centilitres. Cela fit rire le blond et Molly à l'étonnement des autres comparses de la table.

Le futur marié se mit alors à expliquer les détails, même si ces derniers avaient déjà été racontés lors de son mariage avec Mary. Le discours de Sherlock avait été tellement long que certaines choses avaient pu être oubliées ou zappées.

"Quand Sherlock m'avait emmené en sa qualité de témoin, faire une tournée des bars assez morbide, il avait volé deux verres à pied gradués afin de calculer notre ivresse"

" Tu sais que ce n'est même pas Sherlock qui a fait les calculs, il est venu me voir sous entendant que j'aimais bien boire de temps à autre" lui sourit Molly. " je le vois encore avec ses yeux de cocker implorant et moi incapable de lui dire non"

"Sherlock est trop cartésien, il n'avait pas songé à la théorie du chaos qui dit qu'un battement d'aile d'un papillon en Amérique peut provoquer un tsunami au japon. Disons que j'ai quelque peu changé la donne en rajoutant des shots de téquila dans la bière. Il était si coincé avec son application me demandant même la quantité d'urine déversée en allant aux toilettes"

Greg se rappelait surtout de l'après cette soirée.

" Bien évidemment c'est logique qu'en étant beurré comme des petits lu, vous avez décidé d'enquêter sur un crime. Ça m'a pris au moins une demi-journée pour calmer le jeu à Scott land yard. Le vomi sur une scène de crime, il n'y a que lui pour me servir de telles histoires. Mais quel pied de vous lever en vous hurlant dessus pour vous faire sortir de la cellule de dégrisement de la prison, je crois que ce moment fut un des plus jouissifs de cette soirée.

" Et encore Greg, tu aurais pu intervenir plutôt car la téquila l'avait rendu légèrement agressif. Nous avions échappé de peu à une bagarre. Pour se retrouver à vingt-deux heures endormis dans les escaliers." continua John

"Je pense que nous pouvons nous mettre d'accord sur un point, Sherlock était un témoin comme jamais il n'y en avait eu sur terre" sourit Donovan. " Mais John, vous n'avez pas peur ? Car ici il ne sera pas votre meilleur ami, mais votre moitié. Ce n'est pas de la folie ?"

"Oui et je l'assume entièrement. Il a tout fait pour me faire remonter la pente quand j'ai perdu Mary. Je l'ai même poussé à répondre aux messages d'Irène Adler. Mais il avait tenu ses engagements, me ramener à la maison sain et sauf. Protéger ma fille comme si elle était la sienne et veiller sur moi pour m'éviter de me noyer définitivement dans le chagrin. Ce n'était pas le meilleur témoin, mais demain il sera tellement de choses pour moi : mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon garde du corps et surtout mon mari"

Sur ce, il termina sa bière pour en reprendre une.

Les conversations allaient de bon train et l'ambiance était juste parfaite. Mike venait de s'auto proclamer marieur professionnel.

" Sans moi toi et Sherlock vous ne seriez pas devenus colocataires ! Quand je pense que j'aide les autres à trouver l'amour alors que moi je patauge avec mes pensions alimentaires ! Que devient le monde ?" Mike s'était marié trois fois, celle en date semblait parfaitement heureuse avec lui mais les deux autres étaient de véritables harpies surtout quand il s'agissait d'argent et de pensions alimentaires

"C'est certain que je te dois quelque chose" lui sourit John d'une façon niaise pensant à son amant

Il était vingt-deux heures, heure à laquelle le groupe quitta le bar avec un John aux yeux bandés.

" Tu as confiance en moi" murmura Greg dans l'oreille de son ami

"Sicèrement non ! On avait dit pas de folie"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une folie" annonça Mike, "Juste un moment truculent de ton second enterrement pour écrire des supers nouvelles pour ton blog" se mit à rire Mike.

Le médecin se savait en confiance mais malgré tout il pensait Sherlock. Si son futur époux se sentait en crise de stress, Mycroft penserais-t-il de l'appeler à la rescousse ou tenterait-il en tant que frère de réparer les problèmes. Le blond aurait préféré terminer la soirée au calme chez Greg mais l'effusion et les rires de ses amis alors qu'il montait dans un taxi les yeux bandés, fit qu'il obligea ses démons de se rendormir afin de profiter du reste de la soirée.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble. John qui avait pu retirer son bandeau, fulminait sur son témoin

" Grégory Lestrade mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, c'est un salon de l'érotisme ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ici ?

"Prendre ton pied pour ta dernière soirée en tant que célibataire, nous t'avons réservé un show privé avec un stripteaseur juste sublime. C'est Molly et Donovan qui ont fait le choix"

"Je ne suis pas gay ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir faire comprendre que Sherlock est la seule personne qui rend cette règle caduque. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé pour un homme avant lui, ni pour le major Sholto, ni personne d'autre. J'aurais aimé de faipfmmmspp"

Mike lui avait mis la main devant la bouche lui suggérant de profiter et de se laisser aller avant de râler. C'était de mauvais gout mais pour faire plaisir à ses amis, le médecin se retrouva dans une alcôve ou le futur marié avait un siège juste devant la barre de Pool dance tandis que les invités étaient derrière pour laisser l'intimité totale.

Un homme habillé de pied en cape par l'uniforme de parade bleue des Marines fit son apparition. Un képi et un loup blanc sur les yeux laissaient un certain mystère. Rien ne manquait à la tenue, jusqu'aux gants immaculés qui faisaient que cette tenue était Bandante ? le blond déglutissait. Il connaissait bien les tenues militaires et jamais au grand jamais il n'avait été attiré par quelqu'un qui en portait un. Pourtant ici, le danseur avait déjà commencé à faire des mouvements graciles sur la barre, laissant un Watson pantelant juste devant lui. Certes le blond n'avait pas de palais mental, mais dans sa tête tout se bousculait. Il se sentait excessivement mal par rapport à son fiancé. Pire même, il se dégoutait. Comment pouvait 'on avoir une érection pour un autre homme quand le sien fait des recherches en chimie pour le gouvernement britannique. L'ancien militaire essayait d'éviter de regarder mais le danseur se faisait très pressant. Des larmes de tristesse dégoulinaient le long des joues du futur époux alors que le danseur, lui quittait sa barre pour venir s'asseoir sur les jambes du blond et approcher son souffle afin d'échanger un baiser. (Ndla : c'est du vécu. J'ai demandé au témoin de mon mari de ne pas prendre une stripteaseuse car certaines n'hésitent pas à embrasser le futur époux, les mains du futur marié sur les seins de la jeune femme. Heureusement, ma moitié n'aimait pas non plus.)

John se releva d'une traite, faisant tomber son colis sur le sol.

" Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Demain je me marie avec le seul homme qui a de l'intérêt dans ma vie et je refuse de le trahir. Vous êtes beau et me donnez des sensations mais c'est non. »

Sans se rendre compte du mouvement du danseur, ce dernier se retrouva derrière John et lui murmura à l'oreille

"tu as toujours tenu toutes tes promesses mon amour. Et je vois que je peux te faire une absolue confiance"

Le médecin se figea entendant cette voix et ces mots et c'est par un coup de poing phénoménal que le blond donna sa réponse.

" SHERLOCK ! POUR QUI TU TE PREND. TU ME TESTES ? AUCUNE CONFIANCE EN MOI ! JE N'AURAIS PAS PU IMAGINER CELA. OUBLIE DEMAIN ! OUBLIE-MOI ! OUBLIE-NOUS ! heureusement que Greg et Mycroft se doutant de la réaction de John, furent là pour bloquer la porte.

"C'était mon idée" expliqua Mycroft. "J'ai vu la peine que vous aviez de vous séparer alors avec Gregory, nous avons pensé à vous permettre de vous retrouver ici. Sherlock n'avait aucune intention de tester ton amour, il est juste ici pour te prouver combien il tient à toi"

"JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTAIN D EXPERIENCE ! L'AMOUR N'EST PAS UNE REACTION CHIMIQUE. CERTES CERTAINS PHEROMONES INTERVIENNENT MAIS TOI SHERLOCK, JE T 'AIMAIS COMME JE N'AVAIS JAMAIS AIME AUPARAVANT. JE NE SUIS PAS GAY. BOUGEZ VOUS DE LA OU JE FAIS UN MASSACRE. NE ME CHERCHEZ PAS JE REFUSE DE VOUS VOIR !

"laissez-le" murmura Sherlock la gorge nouée qui pensait juste faire une surprise et non pas mettre son amant dans tous ces états.

OoOoO

John se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et put s'écrouler dehors sur le mur adjacent à la bâtisse. Par terre, les yeux remplis de larmes, il se demandait pourquoi. Il avait accepté Sherlock et toutes ces bêtises. Mais ici la remise en cause de sa sexualité l'avait troublé comme jamais. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Le plus urgent était de prendre quelques affaires pour quitter Bakerstreet. Dire qu'il pensait que Sherlock l'avait ramené à la maison, il se trompait lourdement.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, il y entra dans le noir, et s'arrangea pour faire cette sale besogne en moins de dix minutes. Rosie se trouvait chez Harry et Clara, il demanderait donc à Greg de passer chercher ce qu'il n'avait pu emporter. L'air de cette pièce était lourd. Lourd de souvenirs, capiteux de cette odeur propre à eux et à plusieurs reprises le médecin eut la nausée. C'était donc ce que l'on ressentait quand on vivait un chagrin d'amour. Pour Mary tout était différent. Pourquoi avait 'elle donné sa vie pour ce connard !

Descendant les escaliers, une ombre se glissa devant la porte empêchant John de sortir.

"Par pitié pardonne moi, tu n'es pas une expérience mon amour"

"Dégage de cette porte, je suis capable de te briser tous tes os en les nommant s'il le faut" répondit John dans une colère froide bien pire que ses cris dans le salon.

"Je n'ai jamais cherché à te nuire, je voulais te faire plaisir"

"Tu n'es pas un sociopathe, tu es cruel. Je me demande même si tu sais ce que veut dire aimer ? Ton oui à ma demande était juste pour une expérience ? "demanda John le cœur blessé." Qu'attends-tu de moi Sherlock Holmes ? M'épuiser jusqu'à la mort ? Ca ne marche plus. Je ne suis pas ton larbin. Décidément toi et les mariages vous êtes incompatibles."

" John je t'en conjure écou…" mais le brun fut coupé dans son élan

"Non Sherlock, c'est terminé. Je vais prévenir tout le monde que la cérémonie est annulée. Je me cherchais depuis toujours. Et je pensais m'être trouvé avec toi. Pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Mais cette idée était la pire du monde. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte quand ma mère a refusé de venir. J'ai eu le temps de faire le point sur moi en marchant jusqu'ici et en faisant mes bagages. Je vais prendre soin de Rosie. Elle sera la seule personne à qui je donnerai de l'affection. Mary était menteuse et notre union basée sur le mensonge. Je refuse de réitérer la même erreur. Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais réellement, je suis bien navré d'être le produit d'un de tes plans débiles. Je te demande une dernière chose Sherlock. Ne nous cherche pas, ni moi ni Rosie. Je ne peux pas te haïr complètement, ce qui me détruit encore plus. Donc laisse nous tranquille. J'ai amassé suffisamment d'argent pour rembourser tout ce qui concerne la célébration de demain. Ça sera ma dernière dette envers toi. Adieu Sherlock" Il bouscula le grand brun afin d'atteindre la poignée de la porte.

Dans la tête de Sherlock, les rouages tournaient à mille à l'heure. Il lui restait qu'une seule solution, dire la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait. Même si cela ne changeait rien à la situation, au moins John saurait pour son comportement. Posant la main sur le bras de John, il hurla

"JE SUIS AUTISTE ! JE SUIS HANDICAPE !" et il se laissa tomber au pied de John

" Je ne comprends rien à l'amour. C'est une notion qui pour moi n'a pas de définition. Je sais que sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre. Je sais aussi que tes baisers sont agréables, et que ce sont les seuls que j'apprécie. Je me sens bien quand tu m'enlaces en me faisant des milliers de promesses pour demain. J'ai peur car quand tu vas franchir la porte, je ne reverrai plus jamais ton visage. Et je ne veux pas que cela se produise. Je voulais juste te faire une surprise, te donner enfin un enterrement de garçon digne de ce nom. Non seulement d'être un mauvais témoin, je suis un mauvais fiancé"

Voyant que John écoutait mais n'engageât aucun geste, il se planta dans son fauteuil et tout en faisant son mouvement de balancier, il se mit à répéter une litanie parfois peu compréhensible suite aux sanglots horribles qui sortaient de sa bouche.

"je suis désolé, ne pars pas, sans toi je ne suis rien, je refuse de vous perdre. Ne pars pas John, apprends-moi, je te promets d'être bon élève. Ne pars pas John, sans toi ma vie n'a plus aucune existence. Ne pars pas John, je ne suis pas sociopathe, juste différent"

Une décharge électrique vint frapper John en plein cœur. Il avait provoqué chez le brun, une réaction qu'il ne désirait plus voir chez le brun. Les larmes du détective avaient trempé le veston qu'il portait. Sherlock était bloqué dans un espace-temps que personne ne pouvait briser.

"Pardonne-moi de ce que je vais faire" annonça John tout en levant la main et la fracassant sur le visage de son partenaire dans une gifle carabinée. Sherlock était bloqué dans sa litanie que seul un coup marquant pouvait le faire revenir à la réalité.

Reprenant son souffle, le cadet Holmes regarda le médecin d'un air étonné

"Sherlock, tu sais que je ne suis pas amoureux du genre masculin. Comme je l'ai dit le refus de ma mère de venir m'a beaucoup endeuillé. J'étais arrivé à me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas là. Dans mon cœur et dans ma tête, tout était clair. Je n'aimais pas les hommes, je t'aimais toi. Alors quand dans cette alcôve, j'ai eu une réaction d'envie devant ce stripteaseur dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité, je me suis retrouvé perdu. Mes sentiments et le fondement de ma personne n'était pas ce que je croyais. Je pense que j'ai voulu trouver un fautif et tu étais le coupable idéal. Mais tu as raison à mon propos. Je ne m'assume pas moi même si je n'ai aucune crainte face à notre amour"

"Tu m'aimes toujours ?" se permis de demander le brun un peu penaud

"Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne serais pas resté ici pour écouter. Je suis un vieil homme bourru ne l'oublies pas"

"un vieil homme qui a autant de charme à quarante ans qu'il devait en avoir à vingt" sourit timidement le détective

John le visage ridé par les larmes pris la main de Sherlock toujours habillé de son uniforme afin de le lever. Il planta alors son regard dans celui de son cadet.

"Quels étaient tes plans ? Que je comprenne ce qui se passait dans la tête du plus grand détective consultant de Londres en cette veille de mariage ?"

"Je voulais passer cette soirée avec toi. J'ai mis au point cette idée avec Mycroft. Je trouvais ça ridicule de nous séparer la veille de cette célébration. Je n'aime pas ces traditions. Elles n'ont pas de sens pour moi. Tu comprends, en tant qu'autiste, il est difficile de me défaire de ma routine. Et donc je voulais te séduire, et t'emmener passer la nuit avec moi, enfin si tu veux toujours que l'on se marie demain ?

John lui répondit par un baiser et fit signe à Sherlock de le guider sur son plan initial

"N'aie aucune crainte de parler de ton handicap devant moi. Je préfère mille fois que tu me dises que c'est ton autisme qui te bloque, plutôt que d'en arriver à des extrêmes qui nous détruisent toi et moi alors que ce n'était pas le but recherché"

Un autre baiser fut donné et le limier emmena son fiancé pour tenter de sauver au mieux cet enterrement de vie de garçon

OoOoO

Ils ne reprirent pas la route du salon de l'érotisme, ce lieu avait un côté négatif que Sherlock voulait fuir au plus profond. Donc le détective emmena son médecin sur le lieu même du mariage. Une magnifique salle de réception accolée à un cottage qui proposait diverses chambres pour les mariés et les invités. Sherlock avait prévenu la direction que lui et son futur époux passerait la veille de la nuit de noce dans une chambre de ce bâtiment. Pas la suite nuptiale, mais une chambre confortable pour se retrouver dans un moment de communion avant le grand jour.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de dormir. Surtout John qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fois-ci encore, la fête avait tourné au drame. Il avait préféré mille fois la prison, que cette dispute horrible due à une non compréhension entre lui et son fiancé. Adossé sur le tour de fenêtre, il regardait la nuit pour y trouver des réponses.

Le brun arriva dans son dos et voyant le lâcher prise du médecin, il se permit de l'entourer de ses bras

"demain c'est la pleine lune, une super lune en plus et de l'autre chambre, nous aurons le loisir de la contempler. Elle brillera autant que nos alliances. D'après les légendes elle est porte bonheur car porteuse de nombreux flux d'énergie positive, elle veillera sur nous"

John se mit à rire

" Tu crois vraiment à cela toi monsieur je ne sais même pas qui tourne autour de qui niveau planète !"

"J'ai envie d'y croire car ton cœur lui le fait. Je veux être en parfaite symbiose. Je désire finir tes phrases ou combler tes besoins sans que tu n'aies à demander quoi que ce soit. Je veux tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à mary, de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que nous la retrouvions"

"Tu ne penses pas que pour moi ça va être embarrassant d'être avec un époux et une épouse la haut" sourit doucement John. "vous allez devoir me partager"

"Tant que tu m'aimes, je suis prêt à affronter les montagnes" Retournant John pour l'avoir en face de lui, Sherlock lui donna un baiser très tendre. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans une douce caresse telle une plume sur une parcelle de peau. Le médecin en voulait plus. Et de cette douceur naquit la fougue. Un baiser approfondi jusque dans les tréfonds de l'âme des deux amants. D'un mouvement bien calculé, le limier se laissa tomber sur le lit, John prit dans ses filets. C'est là que Sherlock commença une descente langoureuse. Les baisers coulèrent de la bouche, pour descendre sur le menton et puis au fur et à mesure que la chemise de John s'ouvrait, des baisers parsemés virevoltaient sur le corps de l'ancien militaire. Une fois la chemise tombée, il en fit de même avec le pantalon pour terminer sur un massage de la voute plantaire laissant John sur son petit nuage.

"déshabille-toi" ordonna John en essayant de reprendre un peu de sa contenance de capitaine de l'armée

Les yeux voilés de désir, Sherlock se débarrassa dans un Striptease langoureux de cette tenue de Marine et John put enfin retrouver son dieu grec à la peau pâle et aux muscles parfaitement dessinés. Le brun en avait profité pour mettre le blond à nu dans sa démarche. Une égalité complète. Peau contre peau, l'amour parlant pour eux. Le violoniste remonta à l'oreille du blond et lui demanda de le faire sien. Cette nuit il voulait être le réceptacle, le saint graal que même les templiers n'avaient pu trouver. John avait vu en évidence le flacon de lubrifiant, comme toujours son amant ne laissait aucune place aux doutes. Allongeant par une série de baisers, son éphèbe aux cheveux noirs, l'ancien militaire dont les doigts recouvert de lubrifiants n'attendaient qu'à entrer, prit d'abord le détective dans sa bouche. Malgré la pratique, une petite gène restait toujours. Les deux hommes essayaient tous les stratagèmes du monde pour que cette sensation disparaisse le plus rapidement. De long mouvement de langue allant de la base jusqu'au gland rougit, mirent Sherlock dans tous ces états. Il miaulait le nom de John. Chaque coup de langue légers mais désordonnés sur le prépuce, faisait que le corps en dessous du médecin se trémoussait suivant le schéma d'un courant électrique aléatoire. Dès qu'il sentit sur sa langue une légère saveur salée, il introduisit un premier doigt avec lenteur. Étant amants depuis longtemps, la médecine ne lui servait plus à rien pour trouver le point G masculin de son partenaire. Ce dernier d'ailleurs gigotait come une poupée sous les doigts de fée de son amant aux cheveux couleurs campagne. Même si le limier s'offrait à son militaire, c'est dans la position dominante de Sherlock le chevauchant par la position d'Andromaque qui chevauchait son cavalier Hector dans la mythologie. De cette manière, John montrait lui aussi son abandon face à son futur époux. Ils étaient versatiles depuis le début et le blond refusait que l'autisme dont Sherlock avait fait mention à plusieurs reprises, le pousse à la soumission. La cadence se faisait lente au départ, chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre, mains dans les mains pour une meilleure stabilité et une communion parfaite. Les cris doux aux départs finirent par changer en fonction du rythme et Sherlock s'étant redressé, John put lui imposer la même friction manuellement. C'est en cœur, que la jouissance fit son apparition. Leurs regards noirs et vitreux se croisèrent et puis l'aboutissement dans des derniers râles dont John ne se savait pas capable de produire. Et c'est enlacé qu'ils finirent leur nuit avant le grand moment tant attendu. Sherlock ayant bien entendu prévenu son frère que tout irait pour le mieux désormais.

OoOoO

Le lendemain fut une journée délicieuse, mais moi Ariane, je n'étais pas conviée à la noce. Ils avaient décidé de s'unir dans la plus grande intimité. Heureusement que Rosie était là pour me raconter quelques anecdotes. Je pense qu'elle suivra un jour les traces de son père dans le récit des aventures de Sherlock Holmes.

John ne portait pas son uniforme d'apparat du XXIe siècle, mais celui victorien, cadeau de Sherlock qui adorait cette époque de l'histoire. En plus le rouge et blanc était juste magnifique avec le teint doré de l'ancien militaire

Sherlock lui avait opté pour une queue de pie victorienne aussi afin d'être assorti.

Gregory et Mycroft rassurés par les messages de la nuit, ne purent que soupirer d'envie en trouvant les futurs époux dormant ensemble, hors des traditions, mais vraiment unis par un amour puissant. En tout cas Greg et Myc se lancèrent de nombreux regards lors de cette fameuse journée, regards n'ayant rien avoir avec les évènements mais bel et bien par une nouvelle sensation qu'ils n'identifiaient pas encore

Pour ceux qui se demande si la chimiste avait bel et bien été aidée par Sherlock, ce fut le cas. Seulement au lieu que ce soit en soirée, c'était de la journée que le limier avait travaillé pour elle. Il en allait de la santé du gouvernement

L'entrée de Sherlock au bras de sa mère se fit sur une musique à l'orgue et non au violon. Heureusement que les parents de Sherlock furent présents et aimants car la mère de John ne se présenta pas. John lui qui avait pris place à l'autel juste avant, l'avait fait au bras de sa fille qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de mener son papa chéri pour épouser son parrain.

Les alliances furent présentées sur un magnifique coussin brodé de Miss Hudson sur lequel on pouvait voir le caducée du médecin s'enrouler autour d'un verre à pied de chimiste.

Une tonne de larmes de joie furent versées que ce soit de la part des invités tout comme des mariés. Sherlock dans son discours avait décidé de parler de son handicap, ce qui avait ému John au plus profond de son être.

John avait récité ses vœux en français et en allemand afin de rendre hommage aux parents de son époux, ce qui bluffa Sherlock qui ne savait rien de cette surprise. Ce qui lui donna envie de réitérer le français pour des activités plus intimes.

Rosie jolie avait reçu aussi une bague ressemblante à celle des mariés, en effet, le cadeau de mariage de John étaient les papiers légaux de l'adoption de Rosie, et le père voulait marquer le coup en engageant la fillette à son tour.

Le repas avait été géré entièrement par Angelo, et Sherlock dévora les délices de son restaurateur préféré sous l'œil amusé d'un médecin au sourire aussi brillant que l'astre solaire.

L'ouverture de bel se fit sur un rock and roll endiablé avec des figures stylées. Les mariés s'étaient entrainés afin de faire une représentation parfaite.

La valse de mary fut jouée par Mycroft et c'est en trio que Sherlock, John et Rosie dansèrent ensemble pensant bien fort à cette femme qui ne les quitteraient jamais.

Sherlock ne quitta point le mariage au moment de la soirée. Il était resté au bras de son mari profitant de cette ambiance qu'il n'arrivait même pas à concevoir dans ses rouages neuronaux

Quant à la nuit de noce, c'est à la belle étoile que les amoureux la passèrent. Allongés sur le sol de la suite et ayant ouvert la grande porte fenêtre, ils avaient décidé de refaire le monde ensemble. John pris la décision de stopper la médecine en cabinet car cela manquait trop d'adrénaline. Il allait reprendre un mi-temps aux urgences de Saint Barts. Laissant le temps libre à s'occuper de Rosie, à aider Sherlock sur les scènes de crimes et laisser le libre cours à leur amour afin qu'il s'épanouisse un peu plus chaque jour.

Sherlock décida de sceller cette promesse par une composition qu'il avait faite exprès pour John. Alors que les notes prenaient place dans leur espace, John ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. William Sherlock Scott Holmes était bel et bien un homme d'honneur. Il avait respecté les vœux prononcés quelques années auparavant. Et le lendemain matin, Le détective ramena son époux à la maison en le portant sur les dix septièmes marches de l'escalier. L'amour était la solution et la chambre fut leur première direction dans leur maison.

Deux cœurs, deux alliances, des battements à l'unisson, un bonheur partagé et pour l'éternité.

* * *

_Fin_

_Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout.. Avez-vous trouvé ces fameuses compétences professionnelles qui en plus sont en partie commune au personnage de Sherlock Holmes. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je fais des allusions autour de la chimie depuis le départ 😉_

_Je sais que certains auraient peut être aimé que j'écrive la cérémonie, mais pour moi c'est quelque chose d'intime les concernant, je m'en exclus même, rapportant juste des faits que j'aimerais y voir._

_Une chose est certaine, la communication est la clé de tout. Croyez en vous, en vos rêves et je vous dit à très vite et j'espère vous lire en commentaires_

_bizzzzzz_

_Ariane_


End file.
